The present invention relates to reactors and methods for catalyzing a reaction. More particularly, the present invention relates to reactors having first and second reactant flow paths configured to enable a reactant from the second reactant flow path to be continuously introduced to at least a portion of the first reactant flow path. The reactors and methods may be used to remove carbon monoxide from a reactant stream.
Hydrogen fuel cells have become an increasingly attractive source of power for a variety of applications. However, the storage, transportation, and delivery of hydrogen present a number of difficulties. Thus, hydrogen fuel cell systems may be equipped with reforming systems for producing hydrogen from an alternate fuel source such as a hydrocarbon fuel. However, these reforming systems often require extensive carbon monoxide removal subsystems because hydrogen fuel cells are generally not tolerant of carbon monoxide. The carbon monoxide removal systems may not efficiently remove a desired amount of carbon monoxide.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for carbon monoxide clean-up subsystems that are more efficient.